Love Confession!
by jazzy2may2
Summary: old school rukawa/hanamichi style! One Shot. Title says it all.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Slam Dunk the awsome author of this wonderful series is Inoue Takehiko and those dudes in the suits the business and corporations who have the rights to it own it.

**Pairing:** Rukawa/Hanamichi  
Warnings: NC-17 hey not so sweet! Dark to a point and kind'a rough, old school rukawa/hanamichi style. ALSO read at your own risk this hasn't been beta'd Sorry!

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

Slam Dunk: LOVE CONFESSION  
written by: Original Jazzy2May

* * *

"You can't mean it!" Rukawa cried out desperately hoping he would listen to him.

"Yes I do! Get out!" roared Sakuragi

"I swear," he ducked to avoid the punch coming at his face. "Swear to you, please listen to me!"

"Beg all you want I won't listen," he growled in frustration as he missed Rukawa again.

"Damn you!" Sakuragi shouted as he kicked out at him.

Rukawa had waited for that exact moment, he grabbed the heel of Hanamichi's foot and yanked the baka to him, he grappled with the other boy and fell to the ground he would not have it, he wasn't going to allow this! He wasn't ever leaving Hanamichi.

"I won't!" His sapphire blue fox eyes glittered dangerously at the heat colored almond eyes of his self proclaimed rival. How the hell did this creature become so precious to him, how could he mean so much to him that he felt he would die if he lost him.

Rukawa couldn't figure it out. He had spent months thinking about him and days dreaming of nothing else but this obnoxious, boastful lout. How could he have such disturbing dreams about him? Doing things to him that he should have been dreaming about doing to a woman. He dreamt of closing that mouth with his own, and that's exactly what he did. He cracked his fist against that face he had grown so fond of, blood rushed up to the skin and reddened the surface even more where his fist had been,

Hanamichi's face whipped to the side from the blow he stared stunned at the pain and the strength behind it.

"I confessed to you! You! no one else has my heart! Just you and basketball, and sometimes only you" his voice came out smoky hoarse and so sexy.

Hanamichi felt himself shiver at the nearness of that voice next to his ear. Rukawa was to close how did he get so close? How did they get into such a situation?  
That dumbass Rukawa!

Hanaimichi laid there under Rukawa stunned at the blow and the kiss that was now roughly taking his mouth. Rukawa was demanding he give in and he wasn't ready to give in to this fight. Sakuragi rocked his head forward smashing it into Rukawa's nose.

"I said I love Haruko! I will never love you!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" he yelled and then began again coolly, "You will be mine, you are mine. All I have to do is claim you."

"Your crazy! I love Haruko." He roared and glared fiercely into Rukawa's bleeding face.

"No you don't" He said in a matter of fact voice. His eyes looked serious and cold. There was no escape for Hanamichi in that gaze.

They grappled and struggled on the floor fists flailing and hitting as much as missing each other. Rukawa was trying desperately to get a hold of Hanamichi's fists in one powerful move he rolled them over. Hanamichi was on his back, he released Hanamichi for a calculated split second before forcing Hanamichi onto his stomach and getting ahold of a wrist he forced it behind Hanamichis' back and gruffly commanded him to get up.

"Get up, I'll break your arm if you try to get a way from me." He panted through clenched teeth.

Hanamich growled his breath came in hitched pants, for now Rukawa had won all he could do was wait for his own moment and then he would kill him!

"Your bedroom, now." He pushed Hanamichi a head of him, "If you fall this arm breaks." Was his words of warning as Hanamichi's shoulders tensed giving Rukawa the impression that the dahou was going to do something stupid.

"Bastard Fox!" Rukawa slammed him into the door ahead that lead into Hanamichi's room.

"Open the door." Was whispered into Sakuragi's ear before it was taken into a warm wet mouth. He shuddered at the feeling of it and how Rukawa's tongue played with his ear.

"You're a sick bastard, Fox" His voice came out rather soft and hitched. Rukawa chuckled, he didn't know why he found it funny to hear Hanamichi's voice become soft and desperate like a child's it just was at that moment.

"Where's that spirit hnnn Hanamichi?"

"Still here you stupid Bastard!!" and Hanamichi tried to get free.

"Open the door stupid."

"What words you use for someone you love!" he spat out like venom. Hanamichi was slammed again into the door for his impudence.

"Open. The. Door." He annunciated harshly into his neck.

"NO!"

Rukawa really didn't want to do this, he hadn't planned on forcing him so cruelly, he just knew inside of him that if Hanamichi were to reject him, he would persuade him gently lovingly, firmly teach him just how much they belonged together. How good it would feel to be with each other. Nowhere did he dream that he would have to be so brutal to Hanamichi.

He loved this idiot and he would show him that he loved him back.

"Please Hanamichi why must you make me hurt you?" he implored. "Please just open the door, I promise you it will be special, you and me. Just the way it should be."

He nibbled on Hanamichi's exposed neck hopping to use a different kind of persuasion with his free hand he traveled it up to Hanamichi's shirt covered pectorals and traced the lines of his muscles before going for the nipple he pinched it twisting it. Hanamichi released a gasp of pain. Rukawa's fingers softened and stroked the nipple through the shirt teasing it and pinching hard again once it was straining against the faded blue t-shirt that was now sporting holes and rips in it. Rukawa moved his hand a way from the taut nipple.

His hand moved to skim over the shirt to the holes his fingers found exposed skin and touched and caressed it. He sighed into Hanamichi's neck his skin felt so good, so soft, he wanted more, he wanted to see it all, bared to him he wanted to touch and caress it all he wanted to run his tongue over soft warm skin to revel in Sakuragi's skin. In the taste of it. Would it be sweet, bitter, tangy? What would it taste like? Would it taste like the way he smelled?

He inhaled deeply taking in Hanamichi's scent, what this boy did to him with just one look at skin sun golden warm hot. His skin was hot and he was cold he just wanted to be warm he wanted him to love him. Rukawa rubbed himself up against Hanamichi he couldn't help himself, they were so close, if the idiot would just open the door…

Hanamichi couldn't believe how good those fingers felt against his skin. He froze startled at the feel of something hard brushing him from behind, it couldn't be, he grimaced and began to feel panicky all over again.

"OH My God" He thought as those knowing fingers worked their way over his skin he stopped himself from giving in. He wasn't going to give it to the stupid fox, as he was thinking this he felt those fingers move from his skin back to skimming over his shirt and down, he felt them move further south, no one had ever purposely touched him like this before.

He tried to move away as that hand moved onto his groin. Rukawa pulled Hanamichi tighter to him by that hand that was fondling him threw denim pants. Fingers stroked up and down and played with him trying to persuade him to give in, to enjoy his touch. Like magic it was working Hanamichi felt himself involuntarily respond to him.

Hanamichi groaned cried, "Please Fa-Fox don't." His one free hand came up to stop Rukawa's hand but Rukawa just pulled the arm he had in his grasp up causing Hanamichi sharp pain. He cried out before he gritted his teeth and let go of Rukawa's hand, "If I, I," gasp, "Open the door will'ya let me go?" he asked in a voice becoming short of breath.

Rukawa just grazed his teeth along the back of his neck and moved his hand up to the zipper in his pants and pulled it down, Hanamichi heard the ominous sound and felt the loosening of his pants and knew the answer was no.

"Fuck!" he twisted the knob to his door and almost fell in, desperate to get a way or distract the Fox from what he was doing to him.

Rukawa frowned he had begun to really enjoy that position in front of the door. But now it was time to move this thing along, he wanted Hanamichi he was going to prove his love for him, and prove that Hanamichi wasn't as into Haruko as he believed himself to be.

He felt for the lube in his pocket before he pushed Hanamichi through the clothing on the floor and pushed him to bend forward on to the bed to lay on his stomach half way with his knees on the floor. Rukawa moved his palm over the flagging erection to find the button that would release the jeans fully from Hanamichi's body. He found it and undid the pants he returned his hand to what it had been doing previously for a few more strokes before bringing it up he drew his hand away and worked his fingers over the elastic band of the briefs before pushing his fingers down inside to touch heated skin.

Hanamichi was gasping and trying like hell to not let him win, but he was loosing his will to fight with every trick that hand played over his skin touching him. He felt horrible and aroused and sick and desperate and yes he wanted it, he wanted this so that it would be done and the crazy bastard would leave him alone! But if he gave in, gave up his purity to Rukawa what would Haruko think? How would she feel about him? She wouldn't want him he'd be spoilt goods come there wedding day.

"Ahhh Rukawa! Stop it!"

Rukawa paid attention he just didn't care he wasn't going to stop, he squeezed Hanamichi tightly in his fist and said coldly, "No."

Hanamichi was hard and soon those feelings, that drive to fuck would take over and then he'd have him where he wanted him. He rubbed himself against Hanamichi grinding himself into that sweet ass he wanted so much.

Hanamichi turned to look at Rukawa as best as he could, he wanted to try to plead with him but as his mouth opened Rukawa released his grip on his hip and grasped his chin and kissed him hungrily. He released Hanamichi's mouth from his own and rubbed his cheek against Hanamichi's cheek, he licked the sweat that rolled down from the temple to roll down the cheek he was currently rubbing his cheek against.

Hanamichi felt his breath taken away at the feel of Rukawa's cheek against his, he pulled away just enough so that he could look upon the Fox's face, and what he saw was beautiful and desperate, and it was for him. Rukawa never looked like that, never, not for anyone did he show such vulnerability.

Within the next few moments Hanamichi wasn't sure how but he was completely naked with Rukawa still completely dressed behind him, he felt it was unfair and absurd at the same time. Rukawa's fingers were grazing over his skin touching, tracing down his back touching his muscles feeling them with a warm moist tongue and soon those fingers found there way to the line between his cheeks. Rukawa brushed his fingers over his hole, and he felt an uncontrollable shiver of pleasure flow through his body to lodge itself in his stomach, heat filled him and coiled through out his body.

He moaned, Rukawa felt such complete and utter right about what he was doing, Hanamichi was enjoying it and he was incredibly pleased he felt so hot and desperate for this beautiful man. He never would have believed touching another person, touching someone like this would make him feel so much pleasure and power, he felt powerful giving pleasure and taking pleasure. God he loved this guy.

"Hannn-aahg" Rukawa was gasping out as he felt Hanamichi drive himself into his hand desperate for completion.

"Noo," he groaned as he felt Hanamichi begin to come. "No-ot yet"puff huff he released Hanamichi's cock from his grasp and took a hold of his ass he pushed Hanamichi up all the way on to the bed. He turned him over and said, "Look at me."

Rukawa began to undress and Hanamichi reached for his own cock and tried to finish himself off but Kaede grabbed his wrist and firmly held it a way from his desperate leaking cock.

"Damn you stupid fox," he wined cried and the next thing he was being kissed and Hanamichi couldn't explain what happened next it was as if his hands were possessed or something because he was helping the idiot fox with discarding of his clothes.

Rukawa licked his lips as he pulled away from his hungry dahou, he took the lube from his pants pocket, "Just watch me," Hanamichi couldn't understand why the kissing had stopped he felt, undeniably good the kissing and touching was really, really very good nothing he had imagined had prepared him for how it felt to be kissed.

He watched Rukawa, and couldn't believe the intense pleasure he felt at seeing the other boy squirt some lube in one white long fingered hand to take a long thick cock white flushed at the tip, hanamichi couldn't believe the way his mouth watered as he watched that cock twitch in Rukawa's hand. The boy was gritting his teeth his gaze never wavered from Hanamichis'.

"Now I want you to lay back and relax."

"Wh.." his voice died on him as Rukawa firmly forced him to lay down, pressing his body into the mattress with his own slim athletic one. Such an intense gaze stared into Hanamichi's warm lust lost gaze.

Rukawa began kissing him once again grazing his lips over a strong jaw line and down the neck to linger in that spot that they both had learned Hanamichi licked, it had him thrashing and mewing, he was clutching Rukawa tightly to him feeling that hot prick slide and bump into his own prick as Rukawa licked him kissing and nibbling him working his way down his body.

Rukawa pushed his knees between Hanamichi's legs forcing them out and away he laid there between golden thighs as he kissed and sucked on Hanamichi's dusky golden nipples. He had Hanamichi squirming under him and whimpering with pleasure.

A moment later Rukawa was pinching those strong thighs teasing them with caresses and kisses Hanamichi was mewling and begging for him to stop playing. Rukawa palmed Hanamichi's proud cock before pushing his hand down fingers curled briefly in wiry pubic hair before touching and petting smooth skin, soft as a baby's. Hanamichi's cries became quiet and deeper into desperate hitching breaths. For a moment longer he played with that skin he knew that what would be coming next might not be as pleasurable for Hanamichi as it could be with someone who's more experienced . His fingers breached him, Hanamichi gasped in startled pain. Rukawa firmly steadily pushed two lubed fingers into him.

"Nna-nao Rukawa! Stop! Stop!"He groaned through clenched teeth. Heated pain followed those steady fingers. He burned and he wanted it to stop. He thrashed up trying to get free from those fingers, but all it did was drive those fingers into him as he fell back down on to the bed unable to budge that bastard from him.

Rukawa stopped but he did not remove his fingers from inside of him. He could feel how tight Hanamichi was it made him feel so excited all he wanted to do was push himself inside him feel those tight walls incasing his throbbing cock. He gasped and panted he needed to get inside, inside now! Was hammering away at his self control.

"Please Hanami-chi"gasp "Gotta relax, need you, need you…" those sapphire blues begged him and he gritted his teeth and tried like hell to relax, lord knew he didn't want this! He didn't want to be hurt, that thing would rip him in half! He didn't really know how Rukawa planned on putting his blushing monster into him without hurting them both. If two fingers hurt like hell even slicked as they were… "Relax, Relax, Relax," Rukawa chanted and Hanamichi grimaced as he forced himself to take that advise.

Rukawa pushed steadily centimeter by centimeter his fingers pushed in and Hanamichi's breathing was heavy hurting gasps. Rukawa wanted so badly to be in him, he sighed he wouldn't hurt him, more lube must be needed. He retreated his fingers slowly from Hanamichis' body he applied more lube to his cock and heard Hanamichi whimper.

"Not until your loose enough…" Rukawa promised hoarsely as he squeezed more lube onto his fingers, Hanamichi was trying to close his legs but it was hard to shut them with a body between your thighs.

"Please Rukawa no more it isn't possible! I can't have that in me! You'll kill me with that monster!" Hanamichi was begging hysterically. For some reason having Hanamichi refer to his penis as a monster made him smile.

"Is it really that big and scary looking Hanamichi?"

"Yes" Damn, Hanamichi glared he shouldn't have admitted that now the damned fox would think he was impressive or something.

The next moment Rukawa was bending forward he gently took a hold of Hanamichi's chin in his hand and kissed already swollen lips sucking on them and taking in Hanamichi's tongue into his mouth sucking on it. Loving that texture and feel of Hanamichi before releasing their kiss. He lowered his lips to Hanamichi's neck and began sucking on it before moving his hand down to Hanamichi's hip.

He glided his hand down further to grip that tight round ass he squeezed that globe released it and squeezed again before firmly pulling that globe firmly a part to allow him access once again to that rosebud of a muscle keeping him from being inside of Hanamichi.

He pressed the tube of lube against that place, pressing the tip into the hole and squirted directly inside of him before discarding it and placing his fingers at the entrance again he began pushing this time slipping his third finger in sliding it in the lube and spreading it down into Hanamichi's passage that had become tight with his delay.

He groaned into Hanamichi's neck exasperated by the slow progress he ached so bad to be done to be finally in him. A few moments more and he determined it was time to add another finger in to loosen and ease the flesh open for him. The liquid had grown so warm from the heat of hanamichi's body silky texture tormented his fingers mocking him it seemed, as if he would never get him loose enough to accept him into his body, and there, there it was the bump he had read about, he pushed into it and the reaction Hanamichi gave him was what he had hoped for. Beautiful long legs wrapped around his waist tightly pressing him closer to him. "Fox!, fo—x, God oh god! Yes, yes do that again!" was Hanamichi's hoarse scream as Rukawa continuously pressed against that gland, sliding across it, Hanamichi was responding his cock was leaking excessively and his body was moving against him, desperately begging to cum.

Hanamichi's fingers tightened around Rukawa's shoulders and he cried out at the impressive feeling inside of him, he had no idea he could feel so much there. Rukawa could only grunt as he worked a third finger in and decided that he was done stretching the passage it was time, he was more than ready to come just from the way Hanamichi was working his body against him.

Rukawa pulled his fingers out and used his knees to loosen Hanamichi's grip from around his waist so that he could get his cock were he wanted it most in the world, inside this hot tempered, hellion.

"Such a beautiful body," he gasped out a second later "Such a sweet man!"

Everything he had grown to admire and want in the being he loved. He had found love in the form of a bump on the head and a brawl on the gym floor.

He touched that private place with the tip of his erection and gave out a sigh of held breath as he breached him further, and slowly this hot cavern took his cock. He slid deeper in pushing in, resistance caught and held him, he backed out and shoved forcefully in and it caved as he slid all the way home deep into that heated passage so wet and hot with the slick of earlier.

Rukawa couldn't believe just how silky it felt inside of him, how good it was to feel those walls pulse around his flesh. He stroked against that nub, that gland that had Hanamichi begging him to touch him again and again.

Everything around him became distant and unimportant as he heard Hanamichi's breath hitch and come in desperate gasps he could feel it, Hanamichis body began to tighten like a coil he was going to come. Rukawa's thrusts and retreats became shorter, and more harsher as he slammed himself into Hanamichi. He was causing Hanamichi to hit the wall with his curving back.

Hanamichi arched his back and tried to shove himself on to Rukawa's hot cock as Rukawa retreated from his body and slammed back into him pushing against that spot that caused sparks to fly in his vision and his cock to pulse even more with the need for sweet release.

"Ru-Ah-Kae-de!" came his desperate cry as he felt one of Rukawa's hands take his throbbing to hard cock into it and began working his fingers around and up squeezing it and touching, exploring the slit at the head. Hanamichi couldn't stop his release it came like lightning sudden and intense. His fluids spurted and streamed over Rukawa's hand.

He went limp in Rukawa's arms his legs loosened and fell to the side only to come up and bend at the knees cradling Rukawa's thrusting body as he continued his assault.

His limpness left him and he was soon thrashing his head from side to side face twisted up in pleasure at the feeling of Rukawa desperately working himself into his body, thrusting and slamming in and out back and forth rocking them both. His insides spassemed again around Rukawa's long thick prick, surprising him, taking him over another edge he had never known before.

Hanamichi couldn't believe the stamina the fox had, and it pissed him off! "Cumm, Ahh," pant gasp, "Damn you! Fox!" was his harsh cry as he felt Rukawa freeze atop of him, that pale pink flushed body began to tremble violently and he felt it, a jerking, pulsing of the cock and the gushing of hot liquid coating his insides. Rukawa collapsed on top of him with a grunt of contentment and Hanamichi could only feel him from a distance as his vision faded and he to followed into sleep.

"I love you Hanamichi Sakuragi, and you love me too even if you won't acknowledge it and maybe you won't for a long time." He whispered hoarsely, sweetly into his beloveds' ear, as he gingerly forced himself out of Hanamichi's bed.

He couldn't stay any longer he stood up and found himself unable to look a way from his golden god, who laid supine on his back legs spread in sleep from cradling Rukawas' body. He stared at the bruises he had made and knew that Hanamichi wouldn't be forgetting him so soon. He didn't know if that would be a good thing, maybe the redheaded dahoa would kill him later for what he had done, but he couldn't just let Hanamichi send him a way without knowing him.

"Ru-Kaede" came a rough hoarse voice from the bed. Warm almond brown eyes looked up at him and they held something like hurt and then confusion "I don't, I can't…" He couldn't tell him that he loved him in return, what Rukawa had done to him… even if it had felt incredible towards the end, how it had happened that was not how a person expressed their love for another.

"I understand." And Rukawa did understand he had taken what wasn't offered until the end. He slipped a kiss onto Hanamichi's lips before the dahoa could stop him and released him. Hanamichi reached up and touched his lips with his hand while his tongue sought out the taste of Rukawa's lips upon them.

He didn't stop Rukawa from leaving he didn't know what he was going to do with this, he didn't know if he would want Rukawa the way Rukawa wanted him. But there was something, there had always been something about Rukawa that could get his blood boiling.

"Damn You Kistune!!" was his roar before he buried his face in his hands and tried to not think any more about what had happened and it being valentines day. The day he had been going to tell Haruko his feelings for her.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Please if you liked it let me know.


End file.
